


The Magic of Parties

by A_Hundred_Jewels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, drarry hinted, just a party, nothing spicy, sort of a muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hundred_Jewels/pseuds/A_Hundred_Jewels
Summary: Ginny Weasley loves parties. She especially loves dancing with her friend (and secret love), Luna. In this fic, the two of them dance together. (In addition to that, Ron is annoying, Hermione knows too much, and Harry keeps disappearing).





	The Magic of Parties

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first published fanfiction, so I'm not any sort of expert. However, I love Ginny and Luna, so here they are in all their glory. 
> 
> Also, this is sort of supposed to be a normal person AU/muggle AU, but it doesn't really need to be read that way. 
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and they are supremely incredible, so kudos to her.

Ginny liked parties. She liked parties where people could randomly turn up and still be welcomed. She liked the dim lights and the air with its smokey, peopley, feel. What Ginny liked best, though, was when Luna Lovegood danced with her, (not that she’d ever say so). Luna was one of Ginny’s closest friends. Her other friends included Neville, Harry (who used to be Ginny’s boyfriend), her brother Ron, and Hermione (who was grossly dating Ron). For once, they had all decided to join Ginny at this party (usually it was just her Harry and Luna). However, everyone had soon drifted off talk to other friends, or drink whatever strange liquid was in the punch bowl. Everyone, that is, except Luna and Ginny.   
Luna, who was, unknowingly, the queen of Ginny’s heart. Who Ginny had been in love with for ages (long before Hermione and Harry bothered to tell her, too). Ginny was going to kill Hermione, who’d actually winked before dragging Ron over to talk to Lavender and Parvati. Ginny would have to remember- Hermione was way too smart to hide things from.   
And now, Luna Lovegood was asking Ginny to dance. As much as Ginny didn’t want to give Hermione the satisfaction of being correct, she longed to dance with Luna. Whomever had chosen the music to play that night must have either really hated her or really shipped her and Luna, though, because, at that moment, “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran began to play through the speakers. Ginny could hardly even be mad, because Luna looked so perfect, was so perfect, that Ginny was almost afraid to touch her. But she did. She held Luna close in her arms and they swayed and twirled to the music. All of Ginny’s thoughts melted away.   
When the song finished, Ginny did not want to let Luna go. They stood, holding one another, oblivious to the rest of the world. Their moment of joy only lasted a few more moments until Ron marched over and tapped Ginny on her shoulder. “Song’s over, girls,” he said. “Ginny? A word with you?” She looked at him, and saw that his eyes were enormous. Reluctantly, Ginny followed him to where he and Hermione had situated themselves. Harry had disappeared, and Neville was talking to Lavender and Parvati. “So,” Ron said. “Is there anything you want to tell us? About Luna, perhaps? Anything?”   
“Well, I’m not exactly eager to tell you,” Ginny said. I think Hermione already shared her suspicions with you, though.”  
“I may have,” confessed Hermione, a bit guiltily. “Of course, though, he wanted confirmation.”  
“Fine. I have feelings for Luna.”  
“Gasp,” Ron blandly stated. However, Hermione’s face lit up. “Well, go!” She said. “Get back to her! You aren’t accomplishing anything by standing around with us. Ron, you should have waited, you nosy parker.”  
“Um, alright then.” Ginny turned around.   
“Good luck, mate,” Harry said, seeming to appear out of nowhere.   
“Where the hell were you?” Ginny demanded of her friend.  
“Nowhere.” Harry grinned obscenely. “Well, somewhere. I’ll tell you later.” Ginny rolled her eyes and went to find Luna.  
Luna was getting herself a drink. Her long blond hair was hanging loosely around her waist, somewhat clashing with her purple shirt and orange skirt. Ginny thought she looked fantastic. “Hi, Luna,” she said. Luna turned around, and grinned. “Hello,” she said. “What was it Ron was asking?”  
“Um, just what drinks they had,” Ginny said lamely. “I told him I didn’t know. What did you get?” Ginny looked at the bright blue concoction in Luna’s cup. “It’s either Kool-Aid or toilet cleaner. I’ve never had either, and this tastes foul, so I think it really could be either one. Ginny laughed. “I hope that it’s not toilet cleaner. I’ll get some, too.” She was very aware that Ron and Hermione were watching her. Harry probably was, too, unless he’d disappeared again. She sincerely hoped that they couldn’t hear her. This was the absolute worst she’d ever been at flirting. Nervously tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, she attempted to summon her old powers.   
“So, um, you look pretty tonight.” Wow. Ginny could practically feel Ron wince. She really hope that he hadn’t heard that. What had happened to her? Luna took a long swig of Kool Aid/toilet cleaner. She gave Ginny her ridiculously gorgeous half smile. “You too,” she said. Ginny self-consciously glanced at her own Tegan and Sara T-shirt and light blue jeans. “Would you like to dance?” She held her arm out to Luna. “Ooh, yes, this song is lovely.” Ginny hadn’t even been paying attention to the music. She listened, and recognized “She Keeps Me Warm” by Mary Lambert. Of course, she’d asked Luna to dance with her to one of the fluffiest, sweetest songs there were. Ginny imagined her friends snickering.   
“But I can’t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to. My love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm.” Maybe this song choice would work well for her… “What’s your middle name? Do you hate your job? Do you fall in love too easily?” Luna lifted her head up and looked into Ginny’s eyes. Yep, this song was definitely a good thing. “What’s your favourite name? Do you like kissing girls?” Luna leaned forward, and Ginny’s heart stopped. She closed her eyes, and their lips found each other. “Can I call you baby?”  
Ginny didn’t want to move. Luna ran her hands through Ginny’s hair. Ginny’s arms were wrapped around Luna’s waist, and they breathed each other in, like air. Ginny could feel Luna smile, and she knew that she must be doing the same.   
Several moments later, Ron whooped loudly, and the girls broke apart, grinning. “Ron!” Hermione slapped his arm. “That’s rude!” Ron looked slightly guilty. Luna just laughed, and Ginny slung an arm over her shoulder as they made their way over to Ron and Hermione. Neville turned away from his conversation with Lavender and Parvati to give Ginny and Luna a thumbs up, making Ginny smile even more.  
“Quite a show,” Hermione said. Luna and Ginny sat beside her on the floor. Ron turned to face them. “Let’s cut to the chase,” he said. Ginny rolled her eyes. “Luna,” he said, “Ginny likes you a lot. Ginny, Luna just snogged you in the middle of the dance floor. It seems like the two of you should consider going out.”  
“Ron,” Hermione said, “I’m pretty sure that they could’ve arrived there on their own. Stop interfering with other people’s private business!” She didn’t sound very serious, though.   
“I think he’s right,” Harry said, appearing behind Ginny. He joined them sitting on the floor. “Excellent job, girls!”  
“Hi, Harry,” Hermione said. “By the way, Malfoy was looking for you.”  
“I know. He found me.” There was a pause.  
“Care to elaborate?”   
“Not really. I believe that this conversation was previously about Ginny and Luna?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Ginny said. She turned to Luna, who was wearing her beautiful half smile, again. “Luna, will you go out with me?” “Yes, please,” Luna replied. She leaned forward, and closed the gap between her and Ginny. The girls smiled against each other’s mouths, until they broke apart. Luna’s eyes were sparkling. “Ginny,” she asked. “Would you like to come and get some more toilet cleaner?” Ginny nodded blissfully, and the two of them rose and walked off with their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said in my beginning notes, this is my first published fanfiction so please don't hate. Constructive criticism is welcome, though.


End file.
